


Open up little flowers

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Missing Scene, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "So when did the mirror in your room stop working?"
Relationships: Cinders & Sophia, Cinders/Sophia (Cinders)
Kudos: 4





	Open up little flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open up little flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857974) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



> Set after the second night of the game

Cinders could hear the footsteps approaching the kitchen a little after dinner. Steps to soft to belong to Carmosa or Gloria.

“Do you need help doing the dishes?” Sophia asked from the doorway.

"Did your mother send you?"

“No, I just thought since I helped make dinner today that it would make sense for me to help clean up later”

It wasn't a good reason at all. But Cinders decided not to press her about it. She suspected the reason Sophia had been there from the moment she heard the footsteps, because her instincts were right, at the core of her step sister there was a kindness even if she tried to hide it, and when it came to people like that it was almost impossible to receive any kindness from others without a desire to reciprocate in some way.

“Okay, it would help me if you dried the dishes and put them away while I finished washing. Would shorten”

"I can do this"

Sophia continued to focus on the task for the next few minutes, there was something very lovely about her figure that night, maybe it was the diligent way she did the tasks Cinders suggested, or maybe it was the way the moonlight from the kitchen window lit up. Her fair hair.

"So when did the mirror in your room stop working?" Cinders asked.

"Huh?"

“Earlier today you said you're ugly”

"And?"

“So you're not ugly. And I'm not saying that to be nice before you accuse me of that again. You're hard, cynical, pessimistic, you like to see confusion so much but you're pretty, way prettier than Gloria I think. ”

It was hard for Cinders to be sure because of the dim light in the kitchen, but she thought Sophia's cheeks had flushed a little.

"Well ... nobody but you thinks that"

“Oh can you read the minds now little sister? Why didn't you ever tell me about this amazing ability? ”

“I'm not your little sister Cinders”

“Is that the part you oppose? Not to accusations of having magical powers? ”

"Because it's clearly an example of you being silly and wanting to be annoying, just like you were when you said I was prettier than Gloria."

"I wasn't lying, I was just saying what I think"

Sophia took a deep breath, even with the dimness of the kitchen Cinders was sure she was blushing.

“There's nothing wrong with my mirror Cinders, it's just you who need glasses”

“I don't think I would look good with glasses”

“Maybe not… but even with them you would still be much more beautiful than me. And if you ever fixed your hair and dressed like a lady you would probably look a lot more beautiful than Gloria. ”

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. But now let's stop talking and get back to the task or we'll spend the whole night here. ”

"As you wish" Cinders said.

And for the next few minutes they did. Usually Cinders hated this part of the day, but doing it with someone else was almost enjoyable. Though it occurred to her that maybe it was just company. And she suspected Sophia thought the same as she caught her not-sister smiling once or twice when she thought Cinders wasn't paying attention.


End file.
